Petits délires pandoresques
by La plume rouge
Summary: Bon, ben, y'a pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que c'est un TRES gros délire avec une petite suite d'OS totalement délirants à ne prendre qu'au premier degré... si vous aimez rire, cliquez sur le lien... CRACK
1. Rêve ou pas ?

Bien, voici un petit clin d'œil à Pandora Hearts (pas très fin, je l'admets), manga que j'adore par dessus tout ! C'est surtout un gros délire de maboul...

DISCLAIMER : les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à la talentueuse Jun MOCHIZUKI, Winnie l'Ourson (oui, parce qu'il y a Winnie l'Ourson) appartient à Disney et le scénario est de moi (franchement pas de quoi s'en vanter)...

RATING K+

Bonne lecture et bonne rigolade !

* * *

><p>Voix off : Breakzel cesse de taper fébrilement sur son ordinateur, prise d'une soudaine crise de la feuille vierge, et se met à rêver...<p>

Breakzel*soupir*: aah, si seulement Pandora Hearts n' tait pas qu'un manga débile...

*Jun Mochizuki lui jette une pierre*

Breakzel*se prend la pierre en pleine tronche*: aïe heu ! Mais heu !

Jun : pour la peine, je fais disparaître le fauteuil où tu es affalée !

*Pof*

Breakzel*tombe*: ouah ! Aïe heu ! Mais heu !... mais... comment c'est possible ?

Voix off : ta gueuleuuuuuh... laisse-moi raconter !

Breakzel : hein ? Qui est là ?

Voix off : donc, nos chers amis - gros pas doués qu'ils sont - tombent dans ce monde étrange où tout est en 3D... Mais que va t-il donc se passer ? - suspens -

Breakzel : qui es-tu ? Montre-toi, andouille ! Je sais que c'est toi, Caramel !

Voix off : même si ton chien est intelligent - je n'en doute pas un seul instant, hem - il ne peut toujours pas parler.

Breakzel : meuh ! T'as tout cassé ! Et d'abord, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, espèce de poireau !

Voix off: ... mais bien sûr.

Breakzel : quoi ? C'est pas bon un poireau !

Voix off: ... faisons comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Bref, reprenons. Donc, nos chers aventuriers qui ont un rôle toujours inconnu en ce qui concerne leur utilité ... pardonnez-moi, je m'égare... donc ! Les voilà tous qui arrivent en hurlant dans le tunnel temporel interdimensionnel en poussant un grand "AAAAAAH" !

*Bzzzz*

Breakzel : c'est quoi ce vortex qui est apparu dans mon salon ?

Les personnages de Pandora Hearts : OOOOOOOUUUUAH !

Voix off : STOOOOP ! J'ai dit en poussant un grand "AAAAAAH" ! Vous êtes cons ou bourrés ?

Reim : on dit boucher ou charcutier, c'est une exp...

Voix off : ta gueule ! On ne reprend pas la Voix off !

Break : de toute façon, c'est presque pareil, ça insinue que t'es con... hein la Voix off ? Niark, niark...

Voix off : tiens, prends ça !

*SBAF*

Break : aïe ! Crétin d'andouille de purée de stupide Voix off à la con !

Gilbert : un... un CHAAAAT !

Oz : Gil, arrête de t'agripper moi !

Sharon : chère Voix off, pourquoi diable avez-vous jeté un chat sur Break, qui se trouve juste côté de Gil, qui lui se trouve aux côtés d'Oz et je me trouve entre les trois, qui me cassent horriblement les oreilles ?

Voix off : heu... vous pouvez répétez ?

Sharon : je disais, chère Voix off, pourquoi dia...

Breakzel : VOS GUUUUUUUEEEEEUUUULEEEEUUUH !

Voix off : oh, la vache...

Breakzel*prend son ordinateur, le débranche sauvagement et le balance sur la Voix off*: J'AI DIT VOS GUEULES !

Voix off : na na nère, je suis immatériel !

Gil : arrrrgh...

Voix off : traduction= pourquoi est-ce que c'est tout le temps moi qui prends ?

Breakzel: oups... pardon, Gil...

Gilbert: arrrrgh blll...

Voix off : traduction= pas grave, j'ai l'habitude...

Oz : ça va, Gil ?

Gilbert : grumbl...

Voix off : traduction= tu es vraiment beau comme un dieu.

Oz*rougit*: quoi ?

Gilbert : raaaarrgh !

Voix off : traduction= du con, arrête de traduire n'importe qu... eh ho, qui tu parle, là, Gilberounet ?

*SBAF*

Gilbert*se prends un chat en plus de l'ordinateur et du premier chat*

Breakzel : ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi...

Winnie l'Ourson : parce que c'était pas n'importe quoi, au début ? Pense, pense...

Breakzel : aaaaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Voix off : oups, pardon, erreur d'envoi... c'est dur de gérer plusieurs histoires en même temps !

*Winnie l'Ourson disparaît avec son pot de miel*

Breakzel : achevez-moi...

Voix off : oh, j'ai une super idée !

Reim : je commence sérieusement m'inquiéter pour nos probabilités de survie...

*BZZZIP*

Breakzel : c'est quoi cet endroit ? On dirait...

Sharon : mon manoir !

Break : oh, non, il y a des tasses de thé...

Reim : et alors ?

Break : je vais encore devoir ramasser les tasses qu'Alice va casser...

Alice : oh hé ! Tu sais qui tu parles, stupide clown ?

Break : ouais, la fille que tout le monde avait oublié jusqu'à maintenant parce que la Voix off avait jugé ton intervention inutile...

Alice : n'importe quoi !

Voix off : il a raison...

Alice : quoi... ? Mais ? On ne peut pas m'oublier si facilement ! Je suis B-Rab...

Voix off : tiens, je te fais apparaître un steak géant...

Alice*se jette sur le steak*

Voix off : raaaah, elle m'a bouffé trois répliques !

Break : et alors ? On peut pas dire que t'es beaucoup bossé pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose... *rit dans sa manche*

Voix off*fait apparaître une tarte et la lui balance*

*SPLOTCH*

Break : aaah, miam !

Voix off: ... bon, oublions la tarte... voyons ça... tiens, j'ai un bazooka en stock, j'avais oublié de le ranger quand j'en avais terminé avec Le Roi Lion.

Oz : comment ça, tu en avais terminé avec Le Roi Lion ?

Voix off : ben, quand ils sont tous morts... heu, je veux dire, quand j'ai terminé de narrer ! Hé hé ...

Break*cesse de lécher de plat de la tarte et l'observe de travers, se décalant derrière Gilbert*

Gilbert : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Voix off : mince, je croyais avoir réussi le tuer... je savais que j'aurais dû prendre un plus gros chat !

Break : ben, au cas où il déciderait de nous tuer, tu me protégeras.

Gilbert : et puis quoi encore ? Rêve pas, je ne ferais jamais ça !

Break : je ne rêve pas, je fais...

Gilbert : espèce de...

Voix off : stooop !

Gilbert : quoi ?

Voix off : tu ne comptes pas le traiter de poireau ?

Gilbert : gné ? Pourquoi je ferais un truc aussi débile ?

Voix off : non, pour rien... continue, je t'en prie...

*Breakzel va se cacher sous la table*

Gilbert : espèce de clown !

Voix off : mais merde alors ! Vous le faîte tous exprès ou quoi ? Arrêtez avec vos insultes deux balles ou alors trouvez-en des plus originales !

Gilbert : insultes deux balles ? Insultes deux balles toi-même !

Voix off: ... je crois que j'aurais vraiment dû rester chez Winnie l'Ourson.

Breakzel*qui sort enfin de sous la table*: STOP, C'EST FINI ! Vous dégagez tous ! Ouste, hors de chez moi !

Voix off : techniquement, tu es chez Sharon, tu peux pas la virer de chez elle...

Breakzel : bon, tout le monde sauf Sharon, vous sortez !

Voix off : moi non plus, tu ne peux pas me virer. Aha !

Breakzel : bon, restez, sinon, la Voix off sera victorieuse.

Voix off : grumbl...

Sharon : c'est l'heure du thé ! Xerxes, va nous chercher du t...

Voix off : hey, Break ?

Sharon : *complètement ignorée* hé, tu m'as coupé la parole !

Break : quoi ? Je t'ai pas sonné !

Voix off : tant mieux, ça me rassure, je ne ressemble pas à votre bande de cloches...

Sharon : hé ho, je parle !

Break: ...

Voix off : quoi, encore ?

Break : heu... je n'ai pas saisi...

Voix off : laisse tomber... Donc, je te sonnais - ahahaha !

*Mouche qui vole*

Voix off : vous êtes désespérants...

Breakzel : ben aussi, t'as un humour tout naze.

Voix off : toi, ta gueule !

Break : si je n'ai pas saisi, c'est que ça devait être drôlement pourri...

Voix off : toi aussi, ta gueule !

Reim : bon, arrêter vos singeries, voulez-vous, et cessez de vous insultez, bande d'analphabètes !

Tout le monde: ...

Voix off : toi aussi, t'en tiens une couche... pourtant, j'aurais juré que t'étais intelligent.

Break : n'insulte pas Reim, espèce de xylophone !

Voix off : on va arrêtez les insultes pour aujourd'hui, sinon je sens que je vais péter un fusible...

Breakzel : c'est bizarre, Break ne lançait pas d'insultes pourries, dans le manga...

Voix off : c'est peut-être aussi à cause du vortex temporel interdimensionnel qu'ils ont tous déconné ...

Breakzel : jusqu'ici, ça va.

Sharon : hé, regardez, je porte une tasse sur mon nez !

*Bruit de porcelaine brisée*

Breakzel : bon, j'ai rien dit.

Voix off : fuyons, mon amour, tant qu'il est encore temps !

*Musique tragique*

Breakzel : premièrement, je suis pas ton amour, deuxièmement, comment veux-tu que je fuis avec toi si t'es immatériel ?

Voix off : oh, ça va, ça va, je testais juste ma tragicité !

Breakzel : ben dis donc, on dirait que toi aussi t'as pété un câble... *tragicité ?*

Voix off : oh, c'est bon, j'ai même plus le droit de rigoler ?

Breakzel : ben... non.

Voix off : et pourquoi ça ?

Breakzel : parce que t'es pas drôle.

Voix off: ... je vais vraiment retourner chez Winnie l'Ourson.

Winnie l'Ourson : viens jouer avec nous !

Breakzel : argh ! Encore lui !

Voix off : oups, désolé. C'est force d'y penser...

*Winnie l'Ourson retourne dans son monde*

Breakzel : ça, par contre, je veux bien admettre que c'est classe !

Voix off : de quoi ?

Breakzel : t'as juste à penser à un truc pour que ça se produise !

Voix off : ouais, c'est vrai... je peux faire de vous mes pantins ! MOUHAHAHA !

Breakzel: ... okay.

Voix off : t'as le seum, hein ?

Reim : le QUOI ?

Voix off : laisse tomber, t'es trop con pour comprendre.

Break : QUOI ? Tu sais qui tu parles, là, truc muche ?

Voix off : toi, par contre, t'as pas l'air de te rappeler, ahahaha !

*Mouche qui vole*

Breakzel: ... c'est toujours aussi pourri.

Voix off : oh, ça va, la ramène pas...

Breakzel : de toute façon, je m'en vais, vous me faîtes tous chier !

Voix off : quelle vulgarité, non mais j'vous jure...

Breakzel : et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Voix off : non, non, ma voisine de palier.

Breakzel : crétin.

Voix off : conasse !

Breakzel: ...

Voix off : okay, c'est bon, je ferme ma gueule.

Breakzel : donc, j'en étais où ?

Break : tu partais.

Breakzel : ah oui, merci ! Donc, je m'en vais !

Break : bah va t-en.

Breakzel : mais...

Break : mais dégage j'te dis !

Breakzel : pour la peine, je reste !

Voix off : nom d'un gromoncule la gélatine des Bermudes, tu es très contradictoire...

Gilbert : gné ?

Voix off : n'essaye pas de comprendre, c'est une expression que j'ai prise en squattant une autre histoire...

Reim : ça explique bien des choses.

Voix off : toi, t'es pas sarcastique, Reiminet !

Break : hey ! C'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça !

Voix off : plus maintenant ! Na na nère...

Break : et moi qui croyais être un éternel enfant...

Reim: de toute façon, je n'aime pas Reiminet !

Voix off: ben... tu t'aimes pas ?

Reim: hein ?... mais non, voyons ! Je n'aime pas ce surnom ! Et puis, en plus de ça, on ne me voit pas assez dans Pandora Hearts, je me sens tellement rejeté ... snif...

Break: viens faire un câlin !

Voix off : ça y est, v'là l'autre gugusse qui tape sa crise existentielle de merde...

Break : parle pas comme ça de mon chéri !... heu... j'ai dit quoi, là ?

Voix off : choquant...

Breakzel : ce que j'ai écrit devient enfin réalité !

Break : ah ! C'est toi que je dois ça ?

Reim : oh mille mercis !

Tout le monde: ...

Reim : heu, hem... je veux dire, ça va pas la tête !

Voix off : Reim, t'es grillé, on sait tous que tu en pinces pour ce débile de Break !

Reim*rougit*: n'importe quoi ! Vraiment, qu'est-ce que vous n'iriez pas inventer...

Voix off : ouais, t'as raison, ça devient n'importe quoi...

Breakzel : j'ai comme une impression de déjà dit...

Voix off : ça ne se dit pas.

Breakzel : m'en fout !*tire la langue*

Voix off : aaah, quelle grosse gamine...

Break : j'ai comme une furieuse envie de prendre la main de Reim dans la mienne, là.

Voix off : tant que vous vous bécotez pas devant moi, ça va...

Break : beurk ! Mais tu penses qu'à ça, t'es qu'un gros dégueulasse !

Voix off : ah, enfin, une vraie insulte ! Alléluia !

Break : t'es pas sens te réjouir...

Reim : mais tu sais, Xerxes, a me dérange pas, moi, qu'on se bécote...

Break : heu... tu me fais peur, là...

Voix off : bon, je vais appeler Winnie et je vais raconter la suite des aventures avec Jojo Lapin en ce qui concerne la quête du Pot de Miel Sacré où Porcinet et Tigrou ont succombé la tentation et prennent pleins de kilos...

Break:... Reim, embrasse-moi, il faut absolument qu'il y ait quelque chose qui retienne mon attention où je vais pleurer...

Reim : mais ne pleure pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Break : il y a que la voix off...

Voix off : y'a une majuscule, oh !

Break*roule des yeux*: ... que la Voix off...

Voix off : merci.

Break: ... trouve plus intéressant le fait que Tigrou et Porcinet prennent du cholestérol alors que nous on est des héros de manga d'action.

Voix off : manga d'action, c'est vite dit, ça... vous ne savez même pas vous insultez correctement !

*Mouche qui vole*

Breakzel : ça, ce n'est pas un critère pour être un manga d'action. On peut être cool et poli. Pas comme une certaine voix off...

Voix off : MAJUSCULE !

Breakzel : Voix off... ah la la... t'es susceptible.

Voix off : très.

Winnie l'Ourson : il me reste du miel, tu en veux, la voix off ?

Voix off : MAJUUUUSCULE !

*Sors son bazooka et tire sur Winnie qui explose*

Break : ouh là ...

Oz : ben dis donc...

Breakzel : au revoir...

Voix off : toi, reviens, ou j'te bute !

Breakzel : woooh ! On s'calme ! Pointe ce machin ailleurs que sur moi, tu veux...

Voix off : arf, arf... majuscule... majuscule...

Breakzel : il est temps qu'il aille voir un psy...

Gilbert : je ne te le fais pas dire...

Reim : on devrait tous aller voir un psy...

Break : là, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais entre nous, je crois que le psy piquerait le bazooka la voix off et se truciderait avec...

Voix off: BREAK ! MAJUSCULE ! CREEEEVER !

Break: NOOOON !

*BAOUF*

Break: AAAAH ! A MOI !

*BOM BOM BOM*

Break : AU SECOURS !

*Tic*

Voix off : hein ?

Break : ouf, sauvé ... plus d'munitions.

Voix off : pas grave, j'ai une mitraillette...

*TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC*

Sharon*qui boit son thé *: et elle dit ça d'une voix tellement décontractée... je me demande combien elle a d'armes en stock...

Break : AAAAAAH ! AIDEZ-MOI !

*TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC*

Breakzel : si elle narre plusieurs histoires d'action, on risque de crever assez vite...

Break : AAAH ! AU S'COURS !

*TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC-TAC*

Break : aïe ! Mes fesses !

Reim : eh ho ! Je tenais ces fesses !

Gilbert : Break, arrête de gigoter, tu fous plein de sang partout...

Break : je n'ai pas franchement le temps de faire le ménage, là, tu vois ! Et c'est mon corps qui va traîner par terre si vous foutez rien !

Alice : on dirait du ketchup...

Breakzel : mais tu penses qu'à bouffer, toi !

Alice : c'est bon, le ketchup...

Sharon*sirote son thé *

Gilbert : je vais chercher un balai.

Reim : MON AMOOOOUR ! JE VIENS TE SAUVER !

Oz*se moque de Break*

Breakzel : argh... la voix off a vraiment pété un câble...

Voix off: BREAKZEL... arf arf... MAJUUUUUSCUUULE !

*Dégoupillage de grenade*

Breakzel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Break : ON VA TOUS MÛRIIIIIIIIIR !

* * *

><p>Breakzel*se réveille en sueur avec la trace du clavier sur la joue*: ouf... juste un fichu cauchemar...<p>

Voix off : voilà, il ne faut jamais fumer plus de deux kilos de shit par jour...

Breakzel : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Break : alors, je dis ou je dis pas ? Bon, allez, pour le fun... ON VA TOUS MÛRIIIIIIIIIIIR !

* * *

><p>FIN ?<p>

Breakzel : oui, c'est la fin, là, espèce de poireau !

Voix off : oooh, noooon...

Breakzel : quoi ? J'aime pas les poireaux !

Voix off : mais où est passé ma seconde grenade ? Je sais que j'en ai une autre !

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien rit (ou pas)... bon, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue et laisser un p'tit commentaire (histoire de savoir si c'était vraiment un truc de fou XD)<p>

Merci !


	2. Drôle d'interview

**Voilà, voilà ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mon gros pétage de câble « Petit délire pandoresque », voici une sorte de suite toute aussi barjo ! Bonne lecture et bonne rigolade !**

**Au fait, au lieu de Breakzel, cette fois-ci, me revoilà en mon piti surnom (Ati-hen'jin) et il y aussi Marcel (ceux qui lisent « Banale journée » l'acclameront XD) et Poulpy, respectivement Poulpy est ma meilleure amie et Marcel un ami que j'apprécie beaucoup… bien sûr, ce ne sont pas leurs vrais noms et ils ne sont pas au courant de cette fic… *part se cacher dans un placard***

**DISCLAIMER : Jun MOCHIZUKI *se prosterne* et toujours les studios Disney, et oui, Winnie, le retour !**

**RATING : T (pour les âmes sensibles…*)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>-PUB-<strong>

***Générique pourri***

-PANDORA SHOW-

Ati-hen'jin : bienvenue dans notre émission ! Vous regardez... "Pandora Show" !

Poulpy : hey, et moi ? Je veux parler !

Ati-hen'jin : ben ouais, c'est le but... on est les deux animatrices ! Et aujourd'hui, notre invité est...

Poulpy : tous les personnages de PH !

Ati-hen'jin : Pandora Hearts pour ceux qui ne connaîtrais pas... donc, notre premier interviewé est Oz Vessalius !

Oz : salut les filles !

Les filles : OZZZZZ !

Ati-hen'jin : rester assises ! Les filles, rasseyez-vous ! Non, arrêter de venir sur le plateau, laissez Oz tranquille, vous aurez un autographe après ! Allez ! Au secours !

Poulpy : ...*regard qui tue* ASSIS !

Les filles : après ?

Oz : une rose ?

Ati-hen'jin : Oz, tu n'en as qu'une pour tout le public...

Oz : et les pétales , alors ?

Ati-hen'jin : oui... bon, bref. Tiens, nous avons une chose très importante à vous annoncer ! La voix off, le retour !

Voix off : ta-ta-dam !

Poulpy : ... ah, elle était au programme ? *je croyais qu'elle avait démissionnée ?*

Marcel : ah ben, merci !

Ati-hen'jin : en fait, c'est Marcel, mais comme l'ancienne voix off avait la flemme de continuer à s'égosiller sur nous et à nous tirer dessus à la mitraillette, elle a passé la main et j'ai obligé Marcel à accepter le job.

Poulpy : tout s'explique !

Marcel : mouais…

Poulpy : décrivons Oz, maintenant !

Marcel : et moi alors ? Vous allez pas recommencer à m'ignorer !

Poulpy : Oz était là avant !

Oz : na !

Poulpy : Oz est blond avec des yeux verts et ...

Ati-hen'jin : et a un fou succès auprès des filles !

Oz : une rose ?

Ati-hen'jin : oh ! Merci ! Mais je ne suis pas une de tes fans, désolée...

Marcel : bon, passons plutôt à l'interview... commençons par demander à notre _très cher _Oz quel surnom les autres personnages vous donnent-ils ?

Oz : heu... je ne sais pas... ça dépend, heu, "jeune maître" ?

Marcel : ... qui est le lèche-botte qui t'appelles comme ça ?

SBAF !

Marcel : aïe heu...

Ati-hen'jin : contente-toi de l'interroger !

Poulpy : Marcel, ferme-la ! T'es rien pour l'instant – juste le voix off- alors ta gueule ! Bon Oz, quel âge as-tu ?

Oz : 15 ans, mais normalement je devrais avoir... 25 ans !

Marcel : il sait compter.

Ati-hen'jin : … *regard de sadique*

Marcel : *sourire innocent imitant très bien ceux d'Ati-hen'jin*

Poulpy : très bien ! Et qui aimez vous ?

Marcel : la question très discrète de la mort qui tue…

Ati-hen'jin : Marcel…

Marcel : *sifflote*

Oz : SHARON ! Elle est tellement adorable ! *sourire béat*

Les filles : et nous ?

Oz : vous aussi, vous êtes radieuses !

Les filles : ooouuuaaaiiis !

Poulpy : chut ! Continue...

Oz : et Alice, a un caractère très particulier, elle est très jolie, originale... Je l'aime comme ça ! Toujours à se goinfrer de viande ! Elle est adorable !

Ati-hen'jin : … ? Oui, bon, penchons-nous plutôt sur ton entourage plutôt que sur tes fantasmes... Tiens, par exemple, quelle est la personne la plus proche de toi ?

Oz : c'est sans conteste Gil !

Ati-hen'jin : tiens, parle-nous de ta relation avec ce Gil.

Oz : c'est mon meilleur ami, nous sommes très proches ! Gil et moi, ça dure depuis longtemps.

Marcel : évite de parler de lui et toi comme un couple, tu veux.

SBAF !

Ati-hen'jin : j'ai dit ta gueule, Marcel ! Bon...*se recoiffe* Où en étions-nous ?

Oz : nous parlions de Gilbert...

Poulpy : comment le trouves-tu ?

Oz : minable.

Poulpy : quoi ?

Oz : le plus souvent...

Poulpy : bon allez, tu peux partir maintenant...

Oz : mais ...

Poulpy : tu reviendras après...

Les filles : naaan ! Reste !

Ati-hen'jin : accueillons maintenant ... ALICE !

Alice : bonjour ... Hé, ou est ma viande ? On m'a dit que si je venais on m'en offrirait un kilogramme !

Poulpy : … bon, voici Alice, elle a les cheveux longs brun, les yeux violet foncé et ... Que aimez vous à part la viande ?

Marcel : *quelle description…*

Alice : Je ne répondrais pas ! Je veux ma viande !

Ati-hen'jin : "que aimez-vous" ? *secoue la tête* Bon, bref ! Il doit bien y avoir une personne à laquelle tu tiens, ou du moins, une personne que tu n'aimes pas du tout...

Alice : ben, en fait, j'aime plutôt bien mon esclave, mais bon... à part ça, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce minable de corbeau et je déteste ce stupide clown ! Et ma jumelle non plus, je l'aime pas.

Marcel : y'a quelqu'un que t'aime bien, par hasard ? Oh, et puis, c'est qui tout ça ?

Gil, Break, Oz et la Volonté de l'Abysse: qui tu traites de "ça" ?

Marcel : ah, maintenant, je comprends mieux...

Poulpy : Qui vous a invité ? Dégagez !

Break : toi...

Poulpy : oui mais pas maintenant ! Dégage, sinon ça va mal aller !

Gilbert : bon d'accord... Je reviens après...

Break : c'est ça... On se reverra.

Poulpy : évidemment ! Tu es notre invité ! Stupide clown !

*Gil, Break, et la Volonté de l'Abysse qui n'ont rien à faire ici partent*

Margot : voilà, c'est mieux... Bon on en était où... ? *Alice, sors de sous la table...*

Alice : bon... d'accord.

Les filles : on veut Oz !

Ati-hen'jin : *désespère...*

Poulpy : taisez-vous les filles !

Ati-hen'jin : accueillons maintenant... Gilbert !

Vincent : bonjour Gil, je t'ai apporté un gâteau...

Ati-hen'jin : GARDES ! Virez-le ! *Bonjour Gil... Bienvenue dans notre émission...*

Poulpy : bon ... Bref ...

Ati-hen'jin : heu... au fait, Poulpy, qui tu traites de stupide clown ? D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé en quoi Break ressemblait à un clown...

Break : tiens, d'abord !

Poulpy : on t'as pas invité ! GARRRRDES !

Break : okay okay, c'est bon, je pars... oh mon petit Reiminet, où en étions-nous ? Grrrr... fais-moi un câlin !

Reim : Xer... Xerxes... tout le monde va le savoir, maintenant !*rougit*

Break : et alors ? Raaah, t'es vraiment trop sérieux ! Mais j't'aime quand même, mon Reiminet...*SMAC*

Reim : *rougit et glousse*

Marcel : ... ? Heu... bon ! Ouste, vous deux, on vous enverra voir un psy après l'émission !

Reim : un psychologue ? Pour quoi faire ? Je vais très bien !

Marcel : ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas de ton petit chéri...

Break : hé ho ! Attends, un peu toi !

Gardes : hé vous deux ! *se jette sur les amants et les tabassent*

Ati-hen'jin : *revient à la réalité* heu, okay... passons ces deux cas irrécupérables et revenons-en à l'interview...*vous vous rendez compte que je suis obligé de répéter ça plein de fois à cause de vous ?*

Reim : *entre deux gémissements mi douleur mi plaisir*en quoi je suis irrécupérable ?

Ati-hen'jin : comment tu peux être aussi soumis avec Break ?

Reim : heu... *rougit*... je ne suis pas s...

Break : viens par là...*fais des bruits étranges*

Reim : oh... ooh... aaah...

Ati-hen'jin : *choquée – mais seulement à moitié, parce qu'elle écrit des yaois sur eux*

Marcel : à part ça, t'es pas soumis... *tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà vu...*

Gilbert : *traumatisé*

Margot : GAAAAAAAAARDES ! Faîtes votre travail ! Bon bref ... Messire Gilbert, que aimer vous ?

Ati-hen'jin : *encore « que aimez-vous » ?*

Gilbert : le café noir, euh ... Mon jeune maître !

Vincent : moi c'est Gil que j'aime !

Gil : euh...

Gardes : encore là ? Sortez les matraques !

Vincent : euh... J'ai vais y aller ! Allez au revoir !

Gilbert : ouf... * jette un œil à Break et Reim assommés et à Vincent qui court pour sa vie*

Poulpy : ah bah bravo ! Réveillez Breaky ! *Hé réveille toi Break*

Break : Zzzz...

Poulpy : * le gifle avec un gant en cuir*

Amandine : hey arrête de taper mon Breakounet !

Marcel : je te rappelle qu'il t'a « trompé » – il ne porte pas vraiment de string léopard… ! Alors que moi... Je ne ferais jamais ça... Tu sais... je peux même en porter un, si tu veux…

Poulpy : *t'étais pas immatériel ?*

Oz (tiens ? Encore là, lui ?) : *il est immatériel quand il veut*

Ati-hen'jin : grrr... *montre les crocs*

Break : Poulpy ça fait mal… Oh ! Salut cher public !

Poulpy : ...

Ati-hen'jin : ben ouais, il m'a « trompé », mais bon, lui il est beau et c'est mon super pote ! On peut faire plein de choses ensemble !

Reim : comme quoi ?*rouge de colère*

Break : roooh, le jaloux... mon Reim adoré, j'ai juré que je ne tromperais plus jamais personne...*lui fait son sourire adorable et Reim est obligé de l'embrasser, incapable de résister*

Ati-hen'jin : ah, c'est beau, l'amour...

Marcel : je croyais qu'il était assommé...

Break : rabat-joie ! Laisse mon Reim chéri tranquille, saleté de voix off !

Marcel : hey, y'a des majuscules ! Et puis de toute façon, tu ne mérites même pas Reim ! Tu as tué des tas de gens, tu le rabaisse tout le temps, alors que lui il est bien élevé, gentil, doux et sérieux. Ordure ! *Cassé !*

Break : ... *pleure, regrettant d'avoir fait du mal à Reim*

Marcel : ça alors ! Break est capable d'éprouver de l'amour !

Ati-hen'jin : même si tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Marcel, il est temps que tu arrêtes de faire pleurer mes invités, ils vont plus revenir, après !

Marcel : hmm... au fait, tu veux toujours pas qu'on...

Ati-hen'jin : *sors la tronçonneuse et étire un grand sourire*

Marcel : heu... bon, on en était où déjà ? *une tronçonneuse ?*

Poulpy : ... quelque chose comme "Break chiale".

Reim : mais laissez-le tranquille !

Ati-hen'jin : retourne bécoter le clown, bigleux.

Reim : *rougit brutalement* mais ?

Ati-hen'jin : ta gueule et obéis ! *brrr*

Marcel : attention, elle ressort la tronçonneuse !

Ati-hen'jin : quoi ? J'ai même plus le droit de rigoler ?

Marcel : ... *soupir*

Poulpy : heu... oui, donc ?

Ati-hen'jin : je sais plus où en étais... ah, oui, on était _sensé _interviewer Gil.

Gilbert : bon, de toute façon, j'ai plus rien à dire et je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de traumatisme à vie, alors...

Marcel : ah, bon, si on t'as traumatisé, c'est bon, tu peux t'en aller, l'asile est à gauche, n'oublie pas de passer par le bureau de la psy, avant...

Gilbert : ... *s'en va*

Ati-hen'jin : ... okay, je crois qu'on est bon. A qui le tour ?

Vincent : moi !

Ati-hen'jin : personne ?

Vincent : hé, MOI !

Ati-hen'jin : bon... dans ce cas, nous allons nous occuper de nos tourteraux. *gardes, emmenez Vince à l'arrière et faîtes-le taire...*

Reim : nous ? *se désigne avec Break*

Ati-hen'jin : non, les pigeons.

Reim : ah... bon, je reviens, alors, c'est l'heure de mon thé.

Ati-hen'jin : mais c'était ironique ! REVIIIENS ! – et l'émission alors ?

Marcel : qu'il est con...

Break: *veut se jetter sur la Marcel et se prend le mur* MAIS AÏEEEEUUUUH !

Marcel : moi immatériel, toi percuté ?

Break : ouaf ! Ouaf ! GRRRR !

Poulpy : ... HEUUUU ?

Marcel : qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à quatre pattes ? Il se prend pour un chien ? Attention, il va remuer la queue... *rire*

Ati-hen'jin : à quatre pattes ? Queue ? Break ? *bave*

Poulpy : je m'en vais...

Ati-hen'jin : *secoue la tête* bon ! Plus sérieusement... je crois qu'il s'est VRAIMENT cogné la tête très dur...

Reim : et moi qui croyais qu'entre le mur et lui, sa tête serait plus dure...

Ati-hen'jin : tiens, t'es de retour, toi ?

Reim : pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à me vexer ?

Ati-hen'jin : ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Poulpy : faut dire, il est susceptible, aussi.

Break : ouaf ! Grrr...

Marcel : ta gueule, Break.

Break: GRRRR ! MOUAAAF !

Marcel : sale clebs...

Reim : viens là !

Break : couine-couine ! *bondit sur Reim*

Reim : WOUAAAAH !

Poulpy : *heu... il le lèche, là ?*

Ati-hen'jin : ... Break, y'a des hôtels pour ça.

Gilbert : attends... ? OU EST-CE QU'IL LE LECHE, LA

Poulpy : regarde pas, c'est pas de ton âge.

Gilbert : je te signale que j'ai vingt-quatre ans !

Ati-hen'jin : Break dit qu'il faut diviser ton âge par deux pour trouver ton âge mental... au final, t'es qu'un gamin de douze avec l'attirail du mec – juste pour le style, quoi…

Marcel : je lui donne entièrement raison.

Poulpy : *tu es toujours d'accord avec Ati…*

Break : et t'es toujours désespérément vierge... OUAF ! *mmh... Reim, arrête de gigoter, c'est pas pratique... miam... ouaf !*

Gilbert : *rougit* que... que... n'importe quoi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?

Vincent : *de retour* ça se saurait si tu n'étais plus vierge... niark niark *sourire suggestif*

Gilbert : *traumatisé* Vince...

Vincent : oui, Gilberounet ? *battement de cils étudié*

Gilbert : tu es mon frère.

Vincent : je sais.

Gilbert : ...

Winnie : coucou les gens, je vous ai manqué ?

Reim : pas à moi, en tout cas...

Marcel : toi, retournes à tes cochonneries.

Break : ouaf !

Marcel : je vous avais bien dit qu'il remuait de la queue... bouhaha...

Ati-hen'jin : même si je suis pour les allusions, n'exagérons rien, Marcel. J'ai pas envie de savoir tous les détails... au fait, vous êtes sûr que vous voulez pas aller dans un hôtel ?

Marcel : disons qu'ils sont trop occupés pour te répondre... enfin, je sais pas toi, mais moi je commence à avoir chaud...

Ati-hen'jin : *regard de sadique* Continue et je te jure que ma tronçonneuse va ressortir de sous ma veste...

Marcel : ... je disais juste ça comme ça, moi !

Ati-hen'jin : moui... pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

Poulpy : hmmm ? Ah, je me suis endormie. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Marcel : oh rien de très intéressant... Vincent a encore traumatisé Gilbert, Break et Reim n'en parlons pas, moi et Ati, ben... je suis toujours dans le caca – vous avez vu comme je suis poli ?... Bref !

Ati-hen'jin : le "Bref" est MON expression !

Marcel : ah bon ? D'accord...

Poulpy : t'es qu'un gros soumis.

Marcel : MOI ?

Ati-hen'jin : couché !

Marcel : techniquement je suis immatériel, et...

Ati-hen'jin : ... héhé... héhéhé héhéhé... héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...

Marcel : *gloups* heu... on va dire que je me couche...

Poulpy : soumis.

Ati-hen'jin : je l'ai bien dressé, hein ?

Poulpy : mais oui... toi aussi, tu peux aller voir le psy, tu sais ?

Ati-hen'jin : pour quoi faire ?

Poulpy : oh non, c'est pas grave, t'en fais pas...

Ati-hen'jin : hmmm... il faut que je trouve un truc pervers à dire.

Marcel : je peux t'aider, si tu veux !

Ati-hen'jin : va te coucher, abruti.

Marcel : tu veux me tuer à coups de répliques mortelles pour mon petit cœur ?

Poulpy : *quel cœur ?*

Ati-hen'jin : te tuer à coups de répliques mortelles pour ton petit cœur ?

Marcel : oui, snif.

Ati-hen'jin : c'est une idée... *pense*

Marcel : meuh...

Poulpy : Ati pense ?

FIIIOU !

Ati-hen'jin: ...

Poulpy: ...

Marcel : ...

Break : ouaf !

Ati-hen'jin : je rêve ou je viens de voir un Reim à poil qui courait ?

Break : ouais, c'est possible... ouaf. Tiens, pendant que j'y suis... REIM, REVIENS ESPECE DE MOLLUSQUE ! J'AI PAS FINI ! GRRRR !

Poulpy : mollusque ? Hmm... Un chien et un mollusque ?

Ati-hen'jin : un chien qui remue de la queue et un mollusque à lunettes sans sa coquille.

Marcel : je veux pas dire, mais ça part un peu en cacahuètes.

Break : xylophone.

Poulpy : ... xylophone ?

Break : je préfère l'accordéon.

Poulpy : ... si tu veux.

Winnie : j'ai encore du miel, vous en voulez ?

Break : oui, je veux bien... ouaf !

Ati-hen'jin : quel gros dalleux... j'en veux bien aussi !

Poulpy: ... hmmm, j'aime pas le miel. Toi non plus, Ati.

Ati-hen'jin : ah bon ? Ah oui... mais j'ai faim HEUUU !

Winnie : oh, c'est bête... tu veux un câlin ?

Ati-hen'jin : tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?

Winnie : oh, non, merci.

Ati-hen'jin : c'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Poulpy : ... tiens mais c'est Cheshire !

Ati-hen'jin : oh naaan ! Le voleur de n'eu-n'oeil... heu, tiens salut !

Break : argh ! Le sale matou !... attend, il était pas mort ?

Poulpy : non *regard qui tue*

Break : mais si, je lui ai pourri la gueule avec mon sabre et Mad Hatter, et il est retourné au fin fond du trou du cul de l'Abysse dans le tome cinq...

Poulpy : *SBAF*

Break : raaaarrgh... *git sur le sol dans une mare de sang*

Ati-hen'jin : *touche Break du bout du pied* ah ! C'est marrant, c'est tout mou... oh ! Et si j'appuie là, ça fait tressauter le bras... et là c'est...

Poulpy : et si on s'occupait de Cheshirounet ?

Cheshire : nyan !

Ati-hen'jin : bouh ! Héhé, c'est drôle, sa bouche devient toute rouge...

Break : *agonise*

Marcel : c'est du sang, Ati…

Poulpy : donc, Cheshire, ça va ?

Cheshire : je m'ennuie un peu, dans les plus sombres profondeurs de l'Abysse...

Marcel : ah oui, c'est embêtant.

Poulpy : oh, mais maintenant tu es là ! Tu veux un peu de thé ?

Cheshire : je veux bien mais tu n'aurais pas plutôt du lait ?

Poulpy : si, si, attends, je regarde...

Ati-hen'jin : ... hé ! Regarde ! *splotch splitch* Haha ! C'est rigolo !

Poulpy : tiens, j'ai trouvé ! Tu veux un peu de sucre ou ça ira ?

Cheshire : oh, c'est bon, nyah !

Poulpy : tiens l'émission est déjà terminée ! Au revoir, chers téléspectateurs !

Ati-hen'jin : hihi... c'est rigolo...

Break: raaaarrgh...

Marcel: ah lala...

Gilbert : ... *se confie fervemment à la psy*

Vincent : *espionne son frère*

Reim : *se planque derrière un pan de mur*

Oz : oui, oui, mesdemoiselles, j'arrive, il y en aura pour tout le monde...

Alice : je veux de la viaaaandeuuuuh !

Winnie : vous voulez du miel et des câlins ?

FIN ?

Ati-hen'jin : mais oui ! Bougre de...

Poulpy et Marcel : raaah... ferme-la et viens faire un câlin !

Ati-hen'jin : viiiiii !

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Un p'tit com ?<strong>


End file.
